objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for the skyscraper part 3
Because Donut and Ruby were out in a double elimination. Team all rounder has very few members left because of this. If Team all rounder is up for elimination in episode 7. Then I have to merge the teams in episode. Otherwise I will do it in episode 12 Episode 7 - Skyscraper GSB: Team sharp is up for elimination because Gelatin chose the unlucky box. GSB: Pin,Bubble you are safe with 2 votes. Spongy is safe with 4 votes. Gelatin and Firey are safe with 9 votes. Yellow face. You are safe with 12 votes. Bomby has 12 votes too. That clumsy Tennis ball is eliminated with 14 votes. GSB: now to the challenge Nickel: what is it. GSB: youll see. GSB: Contstants must go on top of the Burj Khalifa( you probably saw it in the scene Puffball was taking team noname somewhere) Some elevators are faster than others. The first one to meet me at the observation deck wins. There are 10 elevators. Also the first contestant to reach gets a win token and a mystery token. GSB: Pencil was the first one to reach. In elevator 7 which is the fastest of all. You get a win token and a mystery token. Team sharp is up for elimination. Also there is a twist in the next episode. There are 2 rejoins. One for eliminated contestants and another from a new contestant entering. But it will be one of the BFDI contestants who didnt make it to BFDIA. Episode 8. The ultimate rejoin GSB: its time for a new contestant to rejoin. GSB: Team sharp gets the rejoining contestant so you(team sharp) vote who should join. Oh and we just realised that Lemony was actually David who tried to enter the game by dressing as a new contestant. So he was kicked off the show. David: Aw seriously. GSB: Anyway. Vote. Pin: Blocky Gelatin: Maybe Snowball Spongy: dont know Firey: Blocky Yellow face: Eraser Bubble: Pen Needle: Maybe Eraser. Bomby: Blocky GSB: it looks like Blocky is coming back. Now lets see the viewer votes for The rejoining eliminated contestant. GSB: With a total of 14 votes. Ruby rejoins team all rounder. The team she was before she got eliminated. and Bubble is eliminated. Bubble: oh noio GSB: now to the challenge. Todays challenge is a BFDI(A) trivia quiz. I will ask 12 questions. The team with the most correct questions wins. The one who loses is up for elimination. Question 1. Who was the first to be eliminated in BFDI Everyone:Flower GSB: thats right. Both teams got the answer correct. Question 2. Which was the first alliance formed in BFDI Golf ball: Leafy and Firey Needle: Pencil,Match and Bubble. GSB: Needle got the correct answer. team sharp got 2 answers right. Question 3. Who was the team captain of the Squashy Grapes Match:Firey Coiny:Bubble. GSB: no one got the answer right. The answer is Leafy though shes dead. Question 4. There are very few conetestants who have never been mean to anyone. Show me an example Book: Ruby. Gsb: good example. Team AR has 2 correct answers. Question 5. 1 whole hour later. GSB: So team sharp got only 4 questions correct they are up for elimination. Episode 9. The merge is coming So this is the last time the teams are playing. Next episode. They will merge. GSB: its elimination time. GSB: Spongy and Bomby. You have win tokens. Want to use them Spongy:no Bomby: not really. GSB: well that was a good choice for both of them as they had only one vote. Pin and Needle. One of you are going home. That person is..... Pin Pin: no. I cant be eliminated *gets flung to TLC* Meanwhile at the TLC(the contestants were freed from loser planet and sent to the TLC) Coiny: another loser incoming. Tennis ball: Its Pin. Pin: Coiny you are here? Oh I remember. You were eliminated second. The challenge is to go through that maze *points at maze* and Needle wins See you in part 4